


The Lolliman Lover

by WelcomebacktoKRUD



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay relationships in MY Regular Show fanfic?, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Regular Show - Freeform, Trans Male Character, free pc check!!, its more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomebacktoKRUD/pseuds/WelcomebacktoKRUD
Summary: After the whole fight with Pops and Anti Pops, Pops managed to defeat him and go back with the gang. But..not everyone's life is back to normal. Meet Parker Willington, a softie kinda dude who just gets kicked out of his transphobic ex's house and joins the park crew. But, when he answers the door, he meets Pops, and they both realize they like each other.Hello, dear readers!! Frosting here. So, I am remaking this fanfic because it just felt wrong before. I have lessened the NSFW+ scenes, so it's gonna be more fluff than anything. Sorry, horny people!! I am leaving my socials for peeps who have severe depression and/or PTSD to leave inspo and tips about writing the story and making it feel right and not romanticized. Besides that, I'm doing research along side, of course.Discord: Frostichu 🌸🧁 (Frosting)#3575Twitter: pxstelcxntric(Do not interact or follow if you support wrongful ships, like incest, adult x minor, or ships with real people!!)
Relationships: Pops/Parker





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! So, everyone must be wondering, Why the sudden book change? Well, let me tell you why.
> 
> Before "The Lolliman Lover", this was a fanfic called Is this love. But, it was horribly written, and it really didn't fit the characters. Me reading it was uhh, how should I say, Matt from Eddsworld reading the fanfic the fan made in horror in "Fan Service 2". And at the time I made it, I had a huge gender identity crisis and I wasn't much active in social media so I didn't know all of society's standards. There is a lot more research that has to be done to fit society's norms, and because I wasn't active and making friends, I was an autistic "girl" living under a rock.
> 
> Now, I know a bit more on how to write a fanfic! I thought it was time to change the story too. But, there is no more Y/N anymore, folks. Fellow Pops fans, meet my OC, Parker!!
> 
> So, who is he? Parker is a 32 year old transgender man, which is a mix between Rigby and Pops. He likes stuff Rigby and Pops likes in a feminine way, and he acts feminine and manly, too. He screams and gets upset easily like Rigby, is very happy like Pops, has the humor and feral part like Rigby, and is also very gentle like Pops.
> 
> He also have a terrible ex like Y/N, and has Depression and PTSD. Before you say it, I'm doing extreme research on how to not romanticize the two. Although, if you ever have anything you want to suggest about writing the mental illnesses (based on PERSONAL EXPERIENCES, folks), then feel free to message me on discord! The user is in the Wattpad story description.
> 
> Now, enough of Parker! Let's learn a bit about Pops Maellard and the au, shall we?
> 
> Before I talk about Pops, I need to mention the au. In said au, Pops defeats Anti Pops by using all his force to pull Anti Pops into the sun, and gets to go home with the gang. When everything gets to normal, Mordecai found a love life, as well as Rigby, High Fives and Muscle Man. So, he felt kinda lonely. He went off looking for the perfect person.
> 
> Now, Pops! Pops in this au is 34 year old man who has a kind heart for everyone. He also can be very mean, actually, but it's to protect his friends. Besides looking for someone to love, he is also looking for his sexuality, which he is still looking for.
> 
> Alright, that's enough of me talking. Let's get into the story!

January 16th, 2017. The Park team comes back from space. Rigby gets back with Eileen, Benson says hi again to his Pig, and Muscle Man kisses Starla in happiness. For Pops..he just hugged his dad. But while hugging, he sees all the Park employees just loving on their lover. "Maybe I should get a date too.." Pops started thinking. "...But what gender..?" Pops Maellard realized at this moment, he may not be straight. But if he's not straight...who is he?  
  


"Damn it, Parker!!" Yelled Jeremy, breaking a glass cup to the floor. "You are ruining my fucking life!!! Why do you make things so hard for me!?" "Ok, so your fine with us two males being together. But when I come out as Transgender, you attack me?!?" Remarked Parker. We meet a 32 year old trans man named Parker Willington, who is currently in a fight with his partner, Jeremy Hart. Parker wears a blue hoodie with a grey shirt under, along with loose black leggings, and white and black shoes. He also has a brown, long, curly undercut and glasses.

There is a pause between the two. Then Jeremy Hart broke the silence. "Pack your shit up. I signed you up a job for the park." Jeremy scolded. 5 minutes later, Parker Willington had his things all packed up in a Spongebob themed suitcase. "I don't want to see you ever again." Mumbled Jeremy. Parker turned around, ready to leave. But, before he could start walking, Jeremy grabbed his arm to scold again. "And before you go, just remember; you will never be valid." Parker now leaves the scene, broken and heartless.

A day later, the crew works just as normal as before. Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, Rigby, And Mordecai are sitting on the porch, waiting for the news for today. "I wonder what bull crap benson has for today?" Rigby shared. "Maybe he has good news, Rigby!" Rejoiced Pops, hoping to lighten the mood. "Dude, he hardly has any good news." Muscle Man interjected. Benson finally showed up, with a slight smile on his face. "Good news everyone. We have a new member on the crew." Everyone liked the idea of that. "The bad news; I was recently told he was kicked out of the apartment he was in, and he has to stay here. Does anyone have any place he could sleep?" "Pops?" All of them invited Pops to say his thoughts, since he always likes to make new friends. "I would be happy for him to stay in my room! He can sleep with me!!" Pops responded. "Oooh~" the gang teased Pops. "What's wrong with him sleeping with me?" He asked. "Because, that's hella gay!" Mordecai sneered. "You mean happy, right?" "Pfft..sure." Rigby snickered. Mordecai punched Rigby, because he knew something bad were to happen if Rigby lied. "No dude. As in a boy likes a boy." He explained. "Oh. Well, that's not bad either. Y'all are being unjustified." Pops claimed. "We're joking, Pops." They all remarked in unison.

"Can y'all all be quiet?!" Benson yelled. He calmly collected himself. "Now, I'll let y'all know when he gets here. Just act cool, and don't do anything stupid." He looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "ESPECIALLY you two. I have my eye on you."

A few hours later, Parker arrived at the house, where all the work happens. He checked the address that he was given to see if it's correct. "Well, seems like the place." He shrugged as he noted. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Pops heard the knock while he was eating his soup, so he answered it. But, when Parker and Pops looked at each other, they sort of felt this happiness. This, certainty that they belong with each other. They know that they have feelings for each other.

"I was uhh..looking for Benson. Is he here?" Parker questioned "You must be the new person!" Pops squeaked, happy to meet him. "My name is Pops! What's your name?" "Parker. Parker Willington, actually."


	2. Chapter 2: “What’s wrong?”

Pops showed Parker around the house for a few hours, every creeks and corners that was there to be told. Pops tries to talk about anything to break the ice, since he isn't really good at social skills. Unfortunately, Parker doesn't know much either!

"And here is the garden, we keep, it's full of my favorite flowers!!" Pops gushed. "Why, they are so lovely! You like to plant..well, plants?" Asked Parker. "Why..yes, actually! I just think it's a calming subject. What about you?" "I adore it!! I like to see little plants grow up to be a bigger and better than before. Kinda like Baking and my drawing skills!" Pops grinned after, with a euphoric attitude. "You also love Baking and Drawing? Those are my biggest interests!" Parker almost began shaking his hand around, but he couldn't stim in front of Pops, what will he think? Maybe he should ask him. "Um..Pops?" "Yes Parker?" Parker started sweating, feeling chills down his back. "So um..I don't know if you know this, but um...do you know what Autism is?" He shook nevously. Pops looked puzzled, not because he doesn't know what it is, but because Parker is scared to talk in front of him. "I do know what it is..in fact, I sort of been thinking I have it. What's wrong?" "I just..been wanting to stim but my ex would belittle me for being myself....he kicked me out and gave me this job cause he couldn't stand it......." Parker sat down on the grass, zoning out of The moment, trying to breath. Pops didn't know much on how to handle this. It was so random, and he isn't really much of a good therapist. He slowly sat down on the grass next to Parker, trying his best to comfort him.

They sat for a couple minutes, feeling the cold breeze. The trees rustled, and the clouds creeped nice and slow. "Do you want me to get you a drink..? Rigby made Kool-aid.." Pops calmly asked. "Yea...that would be nice. Thank Pops.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where I feature Parker having a anxiety attack due to PTSD. I decided to give PTSD to him cause I wanted to let people know that they are normal people like you and me. They just need some understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha gay gay homosexual gay


End file.
